Not The Same
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Sasuke returns after three years and wonders why Sakura hasn't talked to him. He has something to tell her, but wonders if he could really be his true self instead of the same Sasuke who doesn't show emotion. SasuxSaku ONESHOT Songfic Sasuke's POV


_song fic: SasuxSaku  
song - Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron  
never made a song fic before, I hope it's ok  
sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes  
Sasuke's POV_

* * *

I've decided to visit Sakura today. I haven't been to nice to her lately, not that I've ever been, but anytimes a good time to start. I've hurt her the day I left and I don't think I can make up for that, but her holding me trying to stop me that night just lingered in my mind for the past three years. I've been back a week and she's noticed me, but hasn't said anything. Guess that's what I deserve. It's not bad enough she's doing it, Naruto is making it feel worse. I don't need this, so I figure it's better to make up with her a bit. That and there are other reasons. 

Reaching her house, I look up at the window. I have no idea why I'm just standing here looking. Of course, I remember now; I'm nervous. Sakura has no idea I'm here right now and I want to knock, but I'm nervous that she won't answer. I probably shouldn't have come at all. Maybe I'll go home instead.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by_

I heard a noise and turned to look at the window, seeing her there. She waves at me and I can't help, but keep that famous glare on my face. The only thing I did was wave back. She turned her head and looked back at me then I saw her move her hand and motion for me to come in. My stomach dropped, but I didn't let that show.  
_  
And I dont know why  
But shes changed my mind_

I decide I'm going to go in. Opening the door, Sakura lookes at me with a huge smile. "Sasuke, come in."

I nod and walk past her, getting a huge wiff of some perfume that smelled so sweet. Ok, calm yourself Sasuke. Keep cool like you always do. She closes the dork and looks at me. My heart flutters. I knew it and now I know for sure; I love her. I can't hid it from myself any longer.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she dont know how I feel  
_  
"How are you, Sasuke?" she asked me with a smile as she sat down on a chair.

I took a seat in front of her and cupped my hands. "Alright. How about you?"

"I've been ok." There was an awkward silence between us and I became nervous again. "I've missed you."

"Yeah?" I asked dumfounded.

"Of course, team seven isn't the same without you, Sasuke," said Sakura. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Naruto and I have missed you. Naruto has done nothing, but to try and bring you back and I've been training to become a medical ninja. Everyone here has become chunnin now and..."

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

"... so everyone's been kinda uptight and anxious really. I'm afraid you have some competition since you left. Neji and Naruto are really tough and even Hinata might be a match for you. And even though all that's happened, all of us missed you."

I looked at her with a bit of sorrow. "Why didn't you talk to me when I first came back?"

Sakura stared at her hands. "It was hard for me. I mean, I was happy when I heard you were coming back and I realized that I wasn't the same Sakura from before on the outside. There was a whole new look to me, but on the inside, I was still kind of mad that you left so sudden. I wanted to help and I couldn't because you wouldn't let me in or come with you." She shifted in her chair. "I also thought you didn't care about me."

"That's not true," I said quickly. Sakura looked up at me suddenly and my heart raced. "I cared."

"So did I. And I was so afraid of you coming back to kill me that I was also scared for you to return." Sakura blushed a bit and I thought it was adorable. "Truth is, I still love you Sasuke."

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didnt I know what I know now  
_

I leaned into her and I could see a tear fall from her eyes. My heart beat fast and my cheeks grew warm. I was more nervous now then I ever was and it was so hard to deal with. I've kept these feelings for her way to long. I'm back now and I can tell her how I feel. Sakura still feels the same way about me, I am the luckiest guy ever. She loves me and I love her, but now I have to tell her. No more hiding behind my famous glare, its time I showed her my real me.  
_  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside_

"Sakura, I have to tell you something," I said to her. Sakura's face was still red from before, but her face looked hopeful. I sucked in a huge amout of air and began to spill. "When I left, I felt something. I couldn't get you out of my mind; your face crying because of me and I remembered the time during the chunnin exams where you held onto me while I was under the cursed seal. I can't forget those moments and I couldn't forget you." I looked directly into her eyes when I said this, all my cocky looks were gone and all I had were words and a sore heart. "It was the memories of you that brought me back. I missed you and I need you."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Sasuke, what are-"

"I love you, Sakura." Relief swept me, now all that's left was hope that she would love me still.

Sakura stared at me for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. I smiled back in unison and she jumped out of the chair and hugged me. I felt warm and happy. The lonelyness left me. Now, all that was there was her. I had her now and I vow I'll never leave her like that again. Sakura was mine.


End file.
